


Untitled (36)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [36]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Foreplay, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Rose's tan lines irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (36)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: tan lines.
> 
> Imagine the Doctor of your choice...

* * *

Unable to resist, his fingers traced the tan lines left by Rose’s bikini top, from behind her neck down to the still-creamy white swell of her breasts. He trailed circles around each soft mound, spiraling inward, watching in fascination as her nipples, responsive to his touch, hardened to firm peaks. As he kissed each pink bud, sensual sighs tumbled from her lips.

She shifted her hips, and his eyes were drawn down to the pale triangle of untanned flesh at the apex of her thighs, enclosing a patch of brown curls.  His fingers twitched, eager to trace another irresistible path.

* * *

 


End file.
